Chocopocopicorionte
by Hekarid
Summary: "Lo ha pensado mucho. No. La verdad es que no ha tenido que pensárselo dos veces para darse cuenta que Satou es un cobarde y Todoroki una sádica" /Microdrabbles/Fluffy/ SatouXYachiyo.


**Fandom:** Working! **Pairing:** Satou/Yachiyo.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** FLUFFY. Puede que Ooc

 **Nota:** Este es un escrito viejito que tenía guardado desde antes que Satou saliera de la Friendzone. Consiste en un par de microdrabbles (escritos cortos de menos de 100 palabras, en teoría porque algunos sí que tienen más de 100) que subo más que nada por amor a la pareja.

* * *

 **#001. Dulce.**

Contrario a lo que su nombre indica a Satou no le gustan las cosas dulces, ni es tampoco una persona particularmente agradable (como suele aseverar Yamada) pero hay ciertas ''cosas'' dulces de las cuales no puede prescindir y que son algo así como secreto de estado, algo que no deja trasver bajo el flequillo rubio y la expresión indiferente; cosas como los chocolates caseros de Todoroki o la sonrisa amplia de Todoroki o la voz aterciopelada de Todoroki o en definitiva todo lo que tenga que ver con Todoroki. (Y que si Souma supiera se reiría de él).

* * *

 **#002. Cigarros.**

— Fumas demasiado Satou-kun

— Ah... ¿Si? —Contestó sin mucho interés exhalando el humo hacia el techo.

— Sep. —Satou suspiró. Apagó el cigarrillo y… volvió a suspirar.

Todoroki asintió satisfecha, se inclinó hacia delante y le robo un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

— Me cuesta mucho besarte cuando los tienes en la boca—susurró.

* * *

 **#003. Bufanda.**

Hundió la cara en la bufanda aspirando de lleno el aroma que desprendía, un poco a cigarros, otro poco a colonia y mucho a Satou-kun. Se sintió inexplicablemente feliz y confortada al llevar dicha prenda el día más frío del año.

* * *

 **#004. Confesión.**

— Tu eres el jengibre de mi arroz— Lo dijo de la manera más casual posible sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En parte por lo que eso significaba y en parte por la vergüenza de expresarlo de esa manera. En lo más recóndito de su ser esperaba no haber sido tan imbécil como para haberlo dicho en voz alta. Se consoló pensando que tal vez Todoroki no lo había escuchado dada su aparente inexpresividad.

(Las risas de Souma y Takanashi al otro lado de la puerta barrieron con esa posibilidad)

* * *

 **#005. Celos.**

Souma-san y Satou-kun habían salido a hacer de meseros otra vez. La primera vez Yachiyo había llegado cuando todo había terminado, ahora, sin embargo, se deleitaba viendo la eficacia con la que trabajaban. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse molesta cuando los clientes le preguntaban a Satou como se llamaba o pedían intercambiar correo con él. La gota que derramó el vaso fue ver a una pelirroja inclinarse para robarle un beso cuando Satou retiraba el menú.

— ¡Satou-kun! —Gritó— Yo me encargo de esa mesa— el rubio asintió complacido caminando hacia la mesa de en frente pero aún no se había alejado lo suficiente cuando Todoroki, katana en mano le susurraba a la pelirroja que: — ¡Satou-kun es mío! ¡No te lo daré!

* * *

 **#006. Parfaits.**

''La encargada quiere otro helado'' fue lo primero que pensó al ver a Todoroki por quinta vez en la cocina. Satou suspiró imperceptiblemente y se acercó a la chica preparándose para escuchar lo fabulosa que era Kyouko una vez más.

— Todoroki— saludó— Como...—se interrumpió—... ¿Dos? ¿La encargada te ha pedido dos parfaits en vez del habitual?—suspiró—...A este paso nos vamos a quedar sin crema (otra vez).

— ¡N-no! Kyouko-san no... E-este es para ti Satou-kun — dijo tendiéndole el parfait que tenía un corazón de chocolate en la punta— por todas las molestias que te he causado últimamente.

Satou asintió mirando el parfait con renovado interés. Las manos le temblaban un poco y sonreía sin poder evitarlo— Gracias _Yachiyo._

* * *

 **#007. Sakura.**

Todavía conserva la sonrisa de perlas blancas en un baúl y la flor de cerezos prendida de su cabello. A veces trasnocha mirándola y recordando lo linda que se veía ese día en el parque.

* * *

 **#008. Contrabando.**

— ¿Estás seguro que no las quieres?— Souma sonrió moviendo tentativamente las fotografías frente a sus narices— Todoroki-san se ve muy sensual en traje de baño, es una pena que- ¡Ah! Satou-kun con la sartén no, ¡con la sartén no que duele Satou-kun! era una broma, ¡una broma! ... ¿are? ¿Satou-kun?

— ¿Y bien...?— dijo examinando detenidamente las fotografías, en especial una en la que Yachiyo salía con un helado en las manos y sonriendo sonrojada hacia la cámara. — ¿...Cuánto quieres por ellas?

* * *

 **#009. Nombre.**

No había dormido bien. Las ojeras la delataban y su somnolencia preocupaba a sus compañeros de trabajo, ni siquiera a Kyouko-san pudo decirle lo que le pasaba, pero cuando Satou lo comentó entre bocanadas de humo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y decírselo. (O al menos intentarlo)

—Di mi nombre por favor. Siempre he querido escucharte decir mi nombre. _Jun-kun._

* * *

 **#0010. Gustar.**

Me gusta cerrar los ojos y soñar a enredarme en tus brazos, dibujar tu rostro con mis manos y alisar las puntas de tu cabello cuando se curvan. Me gusta pensar en ti y yo tomados de la mano y adivinar a que saben tus besos en la madrugada. Me gusta cuando sonríes y como hablas y me gustas más cuando te lo digo y te sonrojas.

* * *

 **#0011. Despedida.**

Había pasado esos cinco años pensando que tal vez, algún día Todoroki se iba a fijar en él. Había alimentado con paciencia aquella relación hasta el punto de verse incapacitado a negarle nada, a reprocharle nada, alimentándose esporádicamente de las sonrisas y pequeños detalles que la chica tenía para con él.

Había pasado esos cinco años pensando que tal vez, lo que sentía por Todoroki era un mero capricho, un amorío pasajero que mermaría con el pasar del tiempo. Hace unos meses atrás aún se empeñaba en creer en eso, pero ahora, cuando la ve llorar y suplicarle que no se vaya se da cuenta que nunca ha dejado de quererla. Que la estima mucho más que antes. Y es por eso que es mejor irse en vez de quedarse a empañar su felicidad.

* * *

 **#0012. Pelea.**

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy demasiado tonta como para-¡

— Estoy diciendo— interrumpe— ¡que debería pegarme en la cabeza con la sartén a ver si así te fijas en mí!

* * *

 **#0013. Poema.**

Te sigo porque no soporto tu ausencia, porque tú eres como el verano y la primavera y yo la flor del desierto. Te sigo porque mis pies solo saben encontrar tu camino y mi boca solo sabe besar tu boca y mis manos tocar las tuyas. Te sigo porque te amo y porque te amo podría escucharte narrar mil veces tus aventuras con Kyouko sin rechistar, sin perder detalle de todo lo que dices. Te sigo porque es natural hacerlo, porque mi vida sin ti en ella no es vida y porque seguirte entre las sombras es lo único que tengo.

* * *

 **#0014. Contrabando parte dos/Bonus.**

— ¡Yyyyyyyy...! éste es un bonus Todoroki-san—Dijo Souma sonriendo ampliamente mientras colocaba otra fotografía por sobre las de Kyouko. Yachiyo miró la foto, luego a Souma, luego a la foto y otra vez a Souma sin entender nada.

— ¿Una fotografía de Satou-kun?—preguntó finalmente— ¿Por qué me la estás dando Souma-kun?

—Ay Todoroki-san—Souma negó dramáticamente con la cabeza— está bien querer saber cosas sobre la encargada pero también tienes que prestar más atención a las personas a tu alrededor como a Satou-kun, a Satou-kun y a Satou-kun. —Yachiyo volvió a mirar la foto donde salía el rubio con detenimiento— Guárdala muy bien. . .-san.

— S-si...Lo hare... Gracias Souma-kun.

* * *

 **#0015.** **Insectos.**

Siente los delicados dedos de Yachiyo aferrarse con fuerza del cuello de su chaqueta y su respiración cálida traspasar la tela y quemar la piel que toca como lava ardiendo y Satou ya no sabe si el que tiembla es el piso o él cuando la escucha susurrar su nombre con voz estrangulada, con los ojos brillantes de expectación, de esa certeza insondable de que está segura en sus brazos y que Satou es capaz de alejar a todos sus demonios internos con apenas una palabra dicha al oído. Satou piensa en ello deleitándose del momento y olvidando momentáneamente que todo ha sido culpa de Yamada por liberar a los insectos en la cocina cuando Yachiyo preparaba un parfait. Anota mentalmente agradecérselo después de regañarla.

* * *

 **#0016. Souma.**

Lo ha pensado mucho. No. La verdad es que no ha tenido que pensárselo dos veces para darse cuenta que Satou es un cobarde y Todoroki una sádica. Bueno, no. Una sádica no, pero tonta, tonta tampoco es que sea para no darse cuenta de lo que el chef siente por ella, es más, si Souma tuviera que decir algo de esos dos, eso sería que ella le pone más empeño que Satou por concretar algo. A fin de cuentas Yachiyo es quien le busca para conversar, quien le envía mensajes de texto y quien le lanza indirectas para ir a beber juntos. Y Satou nada. Ladea la mirada, dice tres palabras y suspira. Menudo imbécil.

A Souma le desespera la situación, así que los encierra a ambos en el congelador, baja un par de grados la temperatura y espera. Está seguro que luego de unos minutos se abrazaran para entrar en calor, aclararan sus asuntos y todo ¡al fin! se volverá más, MÁS _interesante_.

* * *

 **#0017. Convicción.**

No le dio tiempo a responder, a moverse o a voltear la mirada en otra dirección como solía hacer al hablarle. Ni siquiera ella se permitió planteárselo mejor pues cabía la posibilidad de retractarse, simplemente cerró los ojos y acunó su rostro con las manos. Le temblaban un poco. Se ganó de puntillas para alcanzarle y calló su interrogante con un torpe beso en los labios.

— A-ahora s-sabes lo qu-e pi-pienso de t-ti Satou-kun.

El chico no reaccionó.

* * *

 **#0018. Sake.**

Se sientan juntos, muy juntos, con la cabeza de Yachiyo apoyándose delicadamente en la curva de su cuello, sonrojada, sonriente. Completamente borracha. De vez en cuando Satou aún le repite que ''te dije que no bebieras tanto'' al oído, pero hace rato que ha dejado de importar, así como hace rato que Todoroki cansada de seguir las líneas de sus manos con la yema de sus dedos, se ha quedado dormida. Pronto él también se dormirá, la respiración tenue de ella invita al reposo, pero antes... Satou se inclina, le besa en la frente y le susurra en palabras lo que ella ya sabe: _Te quiero._ (Y aun así Yachiyo sonríe al escucharlo.)

* * *

 **#0019. Galletas de arroz.**

El olor dulce y tibio termina por despertarla y avivar lentamente sus sentidos hasta reconocerse en una casa que no es la suya, envuelta en un futón que tampoco es el suyo pero que por el contrario, no alarma ni perturba.

Da pasitos cortos guiandose por el aroma hasta la cocina, Satou está de espaldas sofriendo algo que no alcanza a ver y sobre la mesa humea un plato con galletas, toma una y se sienta relajadamente en la silla mirando al chico cocinar.

— Me dijiste que no sabias hacer galletas de arroz... — Comenta distraidamente.

— ...

— ¿Por qué mentiste Satou-kun?

— No quería... — Deja el plato frente a ella con delicadeza— que... cocinaras para... otra persona— Omite el nombre de Kyouko pero Yachiyo lo lee entre líneas y se sonroja, musita un suave ''tonto'' mientras le da un rápido beso en la nariz.


End file.
